<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Verger Estate (A Part Of It, At Least) by starryanise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519355">The Verger Estate (A Part Of It, At Least)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanise/pseuds/starryanise'>starryanise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryanise/pseuds/starryanise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a tour around the Verger estate, now that you moved in here, but you supposed you should have expected this. It always ended the same way with Mason, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason Verger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Verger Estate (A Part Of It, At Least)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gloves felt rough against your skin as Mason pushed aside your clothes, but you didn’t do anything to stop him. This was supposed to be a tour around the Verger estate, now that you moved in here, but you supposed you should have expected this. It always ended the same way with Mason, after all.</p>
<p>You were in the stables currently, and you tried your best not to look at any of the horses as he pushed up your bra and groped at your breasts. Mason pinched your nipples, roughly, and you knew he wasn’t going to stop if you didn’t make a sound for him. You hoped that no one was around to hear when you finally let out a whine.</p>
<p>Mason stopped assaulting your nipples then, instead gliding his gloved hands down your sides, pulling at your pants. He was getting impatient, and you really didn’t want to make him upset, so you decided to help him and opened your pants yourself. Immediately he slipped his hand into them, rubbing over your clothed pussy roughly.</p>
<p>You moaned quietly, and could basically feel the way he was grinning against the crook of your neck. His other hand slid under your shirt again, and only now did you realize how uncomfortably cold it was in the stables. You guessed that should be expected, with it being winter and all. Your breath formed a cloud in front of your face when you moaned again.</p>
<p>You were shivering, now, and Mason trying to slip his hand under your panties definitely didn’t help. His continuous attack on your nipple sent small sparks through your body, and you weren’t ready to admit it, but you really wanted him to fuck you, right then and there. You hated it, and you were almost sure you hated him, but that didn’t matter right now. Your pussy certainly didn’t care about that, and when Mason’s finger finally found it underneath your underwear, you were almost embarrassingly wet already.</p>
<p>You were glad he was wearing gloves, that way he couldn’t feel just how eager you were already. With how easily his gloved fingers slid over your clit though, it was obvious either way, and Mason laughed. His laugh always did something to you, it was a mocking sound, filled with sadistic glee. You hated it the first few times you heard it, but you’ve grown strangely fond of it, and of him.</p>
<p>It was embarrassing, really, but you couldn’t do anything against it as his fingers slipped inside of you. You loved the feeling of his gloves against your pussy, the cool leather had a texture unlike everything you have ever felt before. Your legs were trembling now, and Mason was kind enough to lean in, to steady you. His hand assaulting your nipples went up, wrapping itself around your throat but not squeezing yet, and you were almost thankful for it. It helped steadying you, too.</p>
<p>His thumb rubbed over your clit, and another moan left your lips, louder this time. It felt good, it felt <em>really</em> good, but you were afraid to get caught, so you tried to control your voice. Not that it mattered anyway; Mason wouldn’t rest until he at least made you cry. You knew him well enough for that now.</p>
<p>Right on queue, his hand around your throat squeezed you lightly, sending another jolt of pleasure through you. You whined, a bit choked from his hand, and he hummed quietly. He sounded so damn satisfied, and if that didn’t turn you on you would’ve slapped him for it. Mason would probably like that though, so that made your plan pointless from the beginning either way.</p>
<p>He bit into your neck, and angled his fingers inside you just so - you were almost certain you were going to pass out. Your legs quivered beneath you, and the moan that left you sounded really far away. Maybe the cold was getting to you. His thumb started rubbing over your clit more rapidly now, and you felt your eyes roll back into your head. You bit down on your lip, trying desperately to control your body, but it was pointless.</p>
<p>Mason knew how to touch you, he knew how to treat you, and you both loved and hated him for it. His fingers inside you curled up, his thumb pressed down on your clit, and you came. You felt something cold run over your cheeks as you whined his name.</p>
<p>When he suddenly stepped back, you almost collapsed, but you managed to brace yourself on the wall. His hands were back on you within seconds though, well, hand, really. He grabbed your hair with the hand that had been around your throat and pulled your head towards him.</p>
<p>When you saw him licking your fluids off the other glove, you blushed bright red. It was so hot you could cry. You were crying, in fact, you just noticed.</p>
<p>“You’re crying.”, he said after he was done cleaning his glove with his mouth, his tone way too cheerful for what he was saying.</p>
<p>Mason fumbled with his pockets for a while, before pulling out a very familiar box with a very familiar piece of tissue in it. Once he was done drying off your cheeks, and put the box back into his coat, he turned to smile at you. You had always thought how inappropriate it was that he was that cute, while also being that horrible.</p>
<p>“C’mon, turn around again. Bend over for Papa, alright?”</p>
<p>You did as you were told. You really weren’t up to defying him, at least not today. He liked it, sometimes, when you fought back; but today he sounded rather impatient. Angling your head so you stared at the wall instead of at any of the animals, you braced yourself against the wall once again, bending over as far as you could for him.</p>
<p>With your pants already open, it was easy for Mason to pull them down to your knees, together with your panties. A string of fluid connected it to your pussy, and by now you were praying that nobody would walk in on the both of you. It just added to your worry that Mason would probably enjoy getting caught, enjoy being able to embarrass you in yet another way.</p>
<p>You heard his pants unzip and braced yourself for the rough entry about to come. His cock brushed against your entrance, gliding down and slipping between your thighs, making you moan out from the friction. Mason pulled back a little, positioned himself again, and finally entered you with a rough thrust of his hips. Rougher than usual, actually, and you moaned again, your voice filling the whole stable. Tears of embarrassment and also pain filled your eyes, but you made sure not to audibly sob, at least not yet. You didn’t want to spur him on too much. He enjoyed listening to you cry, after all.</p>
<p>Mason thrusted into you again, and this time, it was more bearable. With each thrust, he continued to fuck you open, and finally the burning sensation from the beginning had turned into bliss. You were gasping and moaning freely now, unable to control yourself any longer. </p>
<p>“Mhm, yes, just like that. Moan for me, whore.”</p>
<p>Your legs were shaking again, and each thrust knocked you into the wall a little, but this felt way too good to ask him to stop. Not that he would stop, anyway. </p>
<p>Mason grabbed your neck from behind, using it to angle himself as he thrust into you, and you realized you had started to moan his name over and over. It was hot, really, the way he used you, as if you too were just cattle in his stable, the tears finally spilling over your lashes.</p>
<p>You heard his breath hitch, heard him swear under his breath, and his voice sent shivers through you. You have always loved his voice, the power it radiated. It made you feel small, made you flinch, and it turned you on so much. </p>
<p>By now you were pretty wet, and the sound of his cock thrusting into your pussy and the sound of his hips hitting yours joined your voice moaning his name. You two were quite loud by now, but you couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop angling your hips in the way it felt best for you. </p>
<p>The fear of being caught still lingered in the back of your mind, but there were things so much more important right now. It felt so good, the way he fucked you, and when he looped his arm around you to pinch your nipple, you came again.</p>
<p>You were sobbing by now, breathlessly moaning his name. His face obviously wasn’t visible to you right now, but you knew what the expression on it would be, and it only turned you on more.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”, he moaned out. “You squeeze me so well, <em>God</em>, just like that…”</p>
<p>Your legs were almost about to give out beneath you when you felt his cock twitch inside you, when you felt his seed fill you. It made you happy in the strangest way, to be of use for him in such a way. Your face was ruined from your tears, and he had ruined your hair by grabbing and pulling on it, but it was fine. It was fine.</p>
<p>Mason pulled out, and you heard his pants zip up again.</p>
<p>“So! Should we continue the tour?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>